


Words of Wonder

by Beautyandlove



Series: Words of Wonder [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandlove/pseuds/Beautyandlove
Summary: Alec was not a man of many words but when he did speak, he always managed to take Magnus’ breath away.





	Words of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Alec is a poet at heart.

Magnus was lying on his side, staring out of his bedroom windows and marvelling at the world’s beauty as if for the very first time.

It was the most stunning Thursday evening, the sky’s bright pinks and yellows danced over the East River and reflected near kaleidoscopic patterns on the water, and Magnus found it positivelytranquil, comfortingly so, watching the city move before his eyes.

Sighing, he averted his gaze with a nostalgic reluctance and looked at his trembling hands that were curled up in front of his chest, wishing, not for the first time, that he could snap his fingers and ease the dull, aching sorrow that was eating away at his heart.

He looked at the chipped nail polish and grimaced, observing the dry skin covering his knuckles with a furrowed brow, and reminisced, if only for a moment, at how little his hands looked like they used to. How little they looked like he wanted them to.

Magnus had know pain, heartbreak, and devastating loss. He had lived through centuries of war, decades of grief, yet he had somehow forgotten how painful it was to feel so beside oneself that it was hard to get up in the morning. Forgotten, or even naively overlooked, how hard the simple task of breathing could be sometimes.

Even so, he knew his feelings were counterproductive and quite melodramatic. At the end of the day, Alec was alive, so were Jace and Clary, and while he could tell that they all felt guilty about his sacrifice, Magnus would do it again. Without question and in a heartbeat. It just sucked, tremendously much so, that he seemed unable to make himself look descent for his date with Alec, pathetic even that he couldn’t seem to apply the smallest bit of eyeliner without poking his own eyes out.

_Goddamnit._

“Everything okay?” Alec’s soft voice startled him from behind and before Magnus could reply, he felt a hand agains this back and realised that Alec was already sitting on the bed with him, trialing his fingers up and down his blazer-clad back. “Let me help.” Alec whispered and grabbed the eyeliner Magnus had forgotten he was clutching in his hands.

He closed his eyes and drew a shuddered breath when Alec left his side, his quick footsteps echoing throughout the quiet room before returning mere seconds later. His hand was carful when it caressed Magnus’ neck as something cold pressed against his face, the feeling of a makeup wipe cleaning away the imperfect eye makeup near hypnotic as Alec guided it in circular motions, gentle and slow.

Alec was in front of him now, that much was certain, and when Magnus could feel his breath on his face he finally opened his eyes and found the man he had come to love more than the entire world itself so close that he could see the specs of brown in his usually hazel eyes. He looked breathtaking, biting his lip in contraction, and Magnus could smell his cologne, see his stubble, and count his eyelashes.

Looking at the wondrous man, it was hard not to cry at the kindness that radiated from his irises. They were like paintings, perfectly calculated in ways Magnus had only read about in fairytales and with a small, startling gasp Magnus watched Alec lean even closer to rest their foreheads together, connecting their lips in a slow, sad, but lovely kiss.

The gesture was small, silent, but it spoke louder than any words ever could have.

 _I’m here._

_We’ll figure this out._

_Please let me help you._

_I love you._

Swallowing thickly, Magnus willed his exhausted body to move and pushed himself into an upright position. He didn’t need to say anything though, Alec simply moved to sit next to him and within minutes, Alec was holding his cheek, guiding the black liner along his lash lines with an impressively steady hand.

“How are you so good at this?” Magnus whispered when he took a look at himself in the mirror on their way out of the loft, eyebrows raised as Alec moved to stand next to him.

“I don’t know—shadowhunter precision? Although I’ve seen you look stunning with food on your face so you‘re probably giving me too much credit.” Alec chuckled and Magnus couldn’t help but look at him in wonder, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when Alec wrapped his arm around him. “You know I think you’re beautiful, right? With or without makeup. Even when you don’t see it, I do. You’re breathtaking, Magnus.” He added quietly and Magnus suddenly felt like crying his eyes out, the words ringing like church bells in his ears as he reached for the other man’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Holding on for dear life.

Alec was not a man of many words but when he did speak, he always managed to take Magnus’ breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope everyone's had a lovely Christmas!


End file.
